


Hero, Student... Suitor?

by OnioSonofGoku



Category: To Love-Ru, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 21:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnioSonofGoku/pseuds/OnioSonofGoku
Summary: During the first night of his internship Izuku Midoriya, AKA Deku, finds his training interrupted by the beautiful, cheerful and mysteriously hunted Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke. What follows is the same story we all know with the addition of Lala learning alongside Deku what being a true hero, a true friend, and finding true love is about. Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Lala Satalin Deviluke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Hero, Student... Suitor?

Deku sighed lightly as he got up again, dusting himself off. He’d trying to scale this wall with One-For-All for almost six hours now. It was definitely past midnight by this point, but he refused to give up. He was close, he could feel it. ‘_One more, just one more try!’ _As he flooded his legs with his power, he froze. Something wasn’t right in the air. Out of nowhere, the dumpster beside him exploded. He just kind of stared at it until he saw something move.

The young hero in training slowly walked over to the dumpster, peeking his head over the edge to see what was going on. “Mmmm, yes!” A pink-haired girl said as she popped out of the dumpster. “Escape successful!” She noticed Midoriya standing there looking at her and donned the prettiest smile he’d ever seen. “Hi, there!”

“Uh, hi? Why are you in a dumpster?” He asked, stepping to the side and standing on a few boxes to offer her a hand, where he quickly realized something. “W-w-where are your clothes?!” He said, looking away and covering his eyes

“Aw, how cute! You’re blushing!” the girl said as she stood, but as she tried to step out of the dumpster, she slipped and fell. She was on a crash course with the ground until Midoriya caught her. Much faster than either thought he could until he felt the familiar tingle of his Quirk in his chest oddly enough.

__‘Did I just use my power subconsciously to save her?’ __he thought to himself.

“Wow! That was so fast! I didn’t know humans could move at that speed!” she said excitedly.

He just smiled nervously in response before he remembered he was holding an admittedly gorgeous young woman who happened to be completely nude. His face exploded in embarrassment once more as he tried to ignore it, hoping Gran Torino was out for the night and that no one was there on the street. He ran back into the house, the confused girl still in his arms. He sat her down in the room Gran Torino had given him for his week.

“H-here, put this on!” He offered his button-up undershirt so she could cover herself, but refused to look at her. She looked at him oddly at first, but took the shirt and put it on, buttoning it up about halfway.

“Is something wrong?”

‘__There is so much wrong here!’ __Izuku internally screamed but looked back. His face couldn’t get redder, but he ignored it. At least she was covered and dear god was she gorgeous once he really looked at her. He felt pervy, but part of him wasn’t sure the rest cared. But, he had to find out who she was, what she was talking about with escaping and what that ‘human’ comment meant.

“I’m sorry, Miss, but I do need to ask you some questions. I guess the first should be what your name is. I’m Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku.”

“Deku? That’s a funny name. I’m Lala Satalin Deviluke. It’s nice to meet you!” He swore the room seemed to grow brighter in response to her smile.

‘__And you think my name is funny?’ __“Okay, Lala-san. Why are you here and what were you talking about with ‘escaping?’”

An almost sad expression passed over her face. “Well, I’m guessing you figured out I was running from something. I just had to get away.”

Izuku heard of this tactic. She was being purposely being vague to hide her motive. “Lala-san. You have to tell me. You’re running from something, I get that, but I can’t help if I-” There was tapping on his window that got his attention. He went over and saw nothing, but opened it anyway to look out it. As he did, something flew right into his face, knocking him over. He picked himself up, rubbing his nose as the little robot flew over to Lala.

“Lala-sama! I found you!”

“Peke!” Lala cheered as she hugged the little bot, her… wait… __‘Since when did she have a tail?!’ __“I’m so happy you got away too!”

“Indeed! Those bumbling guards left the window open while we just outside of Earths atmosphere, so I took it as my exit!” The robot looked at its master oddly before looking at young man standing trying to take all this in. “Lala-sama, what is that you’re wearing and who is this boring looking Earthling?”

Deku glared at the bot as it said that, but Lala giggled. “Don’t be rude, Peke. This boy is Izuku Midoriya. He’s been helping me since I got here!” The boy offhandedly waved at the floating bot. ‘__Some kind of support item?’ __She smiled at Midoriya and held Peke out. “Deku, this is Peke! My best friend and personal costume bot. Speaking of which, Peke, do your thing!”

“It was nice meeting you, Deku-dono!” The bot flew back to it’s master after being tossed into the air. A bright flash of light filled the room, and once it faded, Izuku’s shirt was on the bed, perfectly folded and Lala wore a new outfit, though it wasn’t much better than before. It was a skintight white and black dress with a huge mushroom hat on her head with cute little bat wings coming out the sides.

Izuku wasn’t sure what to say about it, but seeing how happy she was brought a smile to his face. She twirled in her new outfit, laughing. “Ta da! How do I look?”

“It isn’t too tight, Lala-sama?” Peke asked.

“It’s perfect, Peke. Thank you!” She looked to Deku for his answer to his question.

He smiled more and opened his mouth to answer, but then a sound caught his attention. It was soft, almost unnoticeable, but he heard it. A footstep near the window. “Lala, get behind me, now,” he ordered, taking a combat stance as two dark figures came in through his open window. He put himself between the unwanted guests and Lala, staring them down. They were two hard-looking men, both in black suits and ties. “Who are you? What do you want?” He barked at them. He needed more info on Lala, but for now, his instincts told him to protect her.

One of the men just scoffed. “Shut up, kid, and we won’t hurt you. Now move.”

“I don’t take kindly to being threatened. I’ll have to ask you to leave. Now.”

The other man straight up ignored him and looked to Lala. “Lala, it’s time to stop playing around. We’re taking you back, whether you like it or not.”

“Peke?”

“Y-yes, Lala-sama?”

“You didn’t think to make sure you weren’t being followed?”

“Forgive me Lala-sama!”

“Argh, you stupid robot! Now my plan is ruined!” She glared at the men sent to collect her. “I’m not going anywhere with you jerks!” She blew a raspberry at them.

Deku backed her up. “Don’t worry, Lala-san. They won’t take you anywhere.” She looked to him in shock. “I am here to protect you.” __‘Nice one, Izuku! You sounded just like All Might!’ __he gleefully realized internally, his smile strong.

“You aren’t too smart are you kid? You shouldn’t stick where it doesn’t belong!” The younger-looking man lunged at Deku, the boy slipping his foot back and tripping the pinkette so, as the man’s fist went over his shoulder, she didn’t get hit.

“Meddling when you don’t need to is the essence of being a hero!” he shouted as he readied his fingers for his Delaware Smash, aiming up rather than at the man. __‘5% Delaware Smash!’ __He loosed the attack, the bright flash from his lightbulb blinded Lala and the men for a moment. He took his chance and picked Lala up bridal style, focusing One-For-All into his legs. He didn’t need to fight them, per se, simply focusing on running away and hoping to lose them. What he would do after that or if it didn’t work he’d figure out once he got to that part. He kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop, having Peke give him info on what was happening behind them.

“Why are you helping me so much?” He looked down oddly at Lala, “Why are you risking so much to help me? You don’t even know me.”

He just smiled at her. “Because I want to be a hero that saves everyone one day.” Lala’s face heated up a bit as her heart rate increased. She said nothing else as they ran.

“Deku-dono, dodge right!” Peke shouted. Deku obeyed, barely missing a dropkick from one of the men chasing them. ‘__Okay, running away is out. Dammit! I’ll have to fight them. I need to find somewhere with lots of cover for Lala to hide in.’ __He looked down to see they were running alongside Alderan National Park. __‘There!’__

He launched off the building and down into the street below, running across it and into the woods, hoping the men followed. The sounds of footfalls behind him told him his plan worked. Now for the last part. How was he gonna two obviously fairly strong, experienced fighters?

“Lala-san, once I set you down, you need to get somewhere safe! I’ll handle these two.” He said to her, earning her shock once more.

“What?! Deku, you can’t fight them! They’re two of my fathers best underlings!”

“It’ll be okay. I will definitely keep you safe!” He got to a clearing, sliding to a stop before setting her down. “Now, hide! Go!” For a moment, she hesitated. But, as she saw the men running up, she obeyed, hiding behind a large tree. Deku turned to face the men, a bright smile on his face. It hid how scared he really was, but All Mights words rang in his head, so he smiled. “I’m sorry, but you won’t be taking Lala-san anywhere with you.”

“Kid, you’ve got no idea what you’re doing or who we are, so just stand aside.” The younger one said after they stopped.

The elder looked at the hiding princess. “Lala-hime, please, let’s stop this. Your father is trying to do what’s best for you and the throne.”

“No! I’m done with him parading me around for suitors!” Lala screamed back.

Deku froze up. “Wait, what?”

The younger man laughed. “Told you, kid. The girl you’re protecting is the runaway princess, Lala Satalin Deviluke. She’s next in line for the throne to rule this galaxy.”

“Enough!” They all stared at Deku after that. “Princess or not, she doesn’t want to go with you. She wants to live her life and none have the right to take that from her!”

“I’ve had enough of your crap!” The younger man rushed the boy, much faster than he’d anticipated, leading him to getting uppercutted in the gut, lifting him off his feet and into the air. He flipped midair and readied his fingers.

“**_**_Delaware Smash!_**_**” The wind blast from the attack caught the man in the gut, sending him flying to the ground. He only used 5% of his power to be sure he didn’t break himself. The moment he landed, the man jumped back in, starting a new fight with the student.

__‘Dammit, focusing and moving One-For-All throughout my body like this is wasting more energy than it’s granting! If only I could focus it everywhere, I could-’ __That’s when it clicked. ‘__Focus it… everywhere. That’s it! I’ve been looking at One-For-All as something I borrowed! Something I would one day return! But, I need to look at it not as a separate entity, but as a part of me!’__

As he had these thoughts he had to focus One-For-All into his arms, blocking an overhead kick from the older man. The force of kick forced Deku into the concrete a few inches, but the boy held firm. He used this moment to circulate One-For-All through everything. ‘__One-For-All: Full Cowling!’__

Green lightning arced off his body violently, his green eyes seeming to glow for a moment. The man was caught off guard as Deku’s bent legs sprang back up, throwing the man off. As he’s falling back, the student hero grabbed him by the ankle before slinging him forward into the ground hard.

“Little bastard!” The younger man roared, lunging forward with a punch. But, because everything was being empowered by his Quirk, it was like he was moving in slow motion.

The man saw the boy vanish, looking behind him only to see a dust trail leading up. “**_**_%5 Detroit Smash!_**_**” A brutal downward punch sent his head slamming into the ground. ‘__Amazing. My moves are so much faster and more fluid! Why hadn’t I thought of this before?! It’s so obvious!’ __Izuku quickly forgot his elation at having discovered this new technique, turning back to Lala, who was shocked beyond words.

“That was… amazing!” Lala cheered as she came out. “Deku, how did you do all that?! You were so fast and strong! Aaaaahhh! I feel like I should ask for an autograph!”

Deku blushed brightly, rubbing the back of his head. “W-well, you know, it’s a hero's job to help others.” His face took a much more serious expression. “I think it’s about time to tell me the whole story, Lala.”

She was broken from her gushing when she heard that, her look becoming downcast. “O-okay. I’ll tell you everything.” She yelped when Deku lifted her up bridal style again, running back the way they came, much faster this time. She smiled. She felt… safe in his arms. The arms of a boy she didn’t even know.

“We’ll talk back at the house. I caught those guys off guard. That’s the only reason I beat them, so I’m not sitting around and waiting for them to wake up.”

Lala started telling the story on the way back, how she was a runaway princess from a planet known as Deviluke. It didn’t shock Midoriya too bad, considering. He had always suspected that there were other things out there, he just didn’t expect one of them to be a gorgeous princess. They got back to his room and… the light was on?

_ _‘How is that? I broke the lightbulb in the fight, didn’t I?’_ _

“If you’re gonna break something, kid, at least have the common courtesy to replace the damn thing.” said an old, gruff voice behind them. Izuku slowly turned just in time to see Gran Torino jet kick him in the gut. “You’re not a pro, boy! Stop acting like one!”

Deku folded over, holding his stomach as Lala and Peke fussed over him. Sorahiko looked to the young girl. “Who exactly are you?”

She gave a tired sigh. “I just explained it, and I’m tired now.” she whined, yelping as she got a double kick to the back. Seems even royalty didn’t get special treatment with Gran Torino.

“I didn’t ask how you were doing, ya useless newbie!” He looked back at the now recovering Izuku. “Boy, I’m happy you expanded on your Quirk, but since you seem to have so much energy, why we don’t get some earlier morning training in?”

Deku and Lala’s faces went sheet white. It seemed being a princess wasn’t gonna save her this time.

* * *

Both teens groaned as they sat on the couch, their bodies aching. Gran Torino had left to get some food for them all after hearing Lala’s story. He was hard pressed to believe she was an alien as her abilities, from what she said, weren’t all that odd from what some people on Earth had.

Deku looked over at the girl and smiled. “Hey, you did good to keep up. I didn’t think he’d include you in on training today cause you aren’t a hero course student or anything.” Throughout the day, they had talked a bit and gotten to know each other a bit. He’d explained who heroes were, what they did and how he wanted to be one more than anything.

She looked at Deku oddly. “Hero Course?”

The green haired youth laughed. “Looks like it’s my turn to explain.”

“No need, Young Izuku.” A cherry, upbeat voice cut him off, making the youths turn around.

Deku’s eyes widened. “Principal Nezu?!”

“I gave your principal a call on my way to pick up food.” Gran Torino explained as he walked around the odd rat thing that was the principal of UA.

“Gran Torino has explained the situation to me. I know what you say is true as I have had dealings with your father, Gid Lucione Deviluke. He and I are old Shogi buddies.” The little bear thing walked in front of the pinkette, looking her square in the eye. “I know why you ran away. But, I can’t in good faith give you shelter. Your father is incredibly powerful and that is destruction I can not risk for the rest of the world.”

“But, Principal Nezu, it’s not right!” Deku said, hopping to his feet.

“Right or not, it isn’t something I will negotiate with you, my young student.”

“Deku.” The boy looked back at Lala, her green eyes hidden under her bangs. “Sit down. It’s okay.” She didn’t look up at Nezu. “I understand what you’re saying, but regardless, I refuse to be a bargaining chip for my father so he can abdicate the throne to selfishly run around the galaxy.” When she looked up, all in attendance were rather shocked to see tears running down her cheeks, a sad smile on her face. “I want a chance to find my own dream, like Deku. I just want a chance.” She started to hiccup from holding back her sobs before finally breaking down.

Deku looked at her sympathetically before looking at Nezu, an intense look on his face. Nezu knew that look. All Might wore it to this day. “Principal Nezu. You’re training me and so many others to protect others, not just physically, but their hearts as well. If I turned a blind eye to this, I could never call myself a true hero. I make a promise to you, Lala, and everyone else. Until Lala finds a dream that she’s willing to work towards, regardless of what it is, I will watch over and protect her.”

__‘Why am I not surprised?’ __Gran Torino thought with a smile.

Lala simply stared at Deku in shock. This boy that didn’t even know her until a few hours ago was standing and promising to protect her.

Prinicipal Nezu was silent for a few moments before he chuckled. “I had a feeling you’d say as much, Izuku-kun What say you, old friend?”

Izuku and Lala both yelped in surprise as a floating drone appeared from behind the diminutive principal. Its camera shifted from Deku to Lala before a deep, powerful voice started laughing. __“Izuku Midoriya! You’re a funny child, worthy of the name ‘Hero’!__

__“__Papa!” ‘__Wait, that’s her father?!’ __Deku thought in a moment of horror.

“__Lala, for now at least, you have my blessing to remain on Earth, but know the weight your actions carry. Just because I will stop trying to collect you, doesn’t mean others will do the same. Izuku Midoriya, do you promise to protect and care for my daughter as you would one of your own?”__

Izuku looked at Lala who looked back with tears in her eyes. He smiled and nodded. “Yes, I will.”

“__Excellent, then, until I meet you myself, you will be considered Lala’s fiance____é.”__

“Wait, what?!”

“Yay! Me and Izuku are gonna get married!” Lala cheered as she jumped into the horrified Deku’s arms.

_ _‘What the hell did I just get into?!_ _


End file.
